supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel (Between Angels and Demons)
Azazel was an angel created by God who fell and became a demon. History Azazel was one of the millions of angels created by God before the creation of man to protect his work. When God created man and commanded his angels to kneel before him and love him above all works, Azazel was one of the thousands of angels to resent his father's command, but eventually he did. However, after seeing Helel refuse, leaving, and planning a rebellion, Azazel decided to join him. During the rebellion, Azazel fought and killed many of his brothers, later admitting that he had a taste for killing because it was fun. Following the defeat of the rebellion, Azazel was one of the angels to fall and preserve his grace, though losing his wings and with weakened powers. When Lucifer began the angel experiments, Azazel went through the experiments and became the first Prince of Hell. Personality Powers and abilities Azazel was a high ranking demon, described as one of the two beings on "list A" of demons (the other being Lilith). Azazel was incredibly high in the hierarchy of Hell, being an heir to the throne of Hell, surpassed only by Lucifer and Lilith, and led the plan to free Lucifer. *'Possession': to be able to manifest on the physical plane Azazel needs to have a host. He had such a high level of power that he could even possess angels and reapers. *'Super Strength': he has incredible physical strength, being able to defeat humans, demons and even angels. *'Telekinesis': he could move objects and beings with his mind only. He was very capable with this ability, being able to use it on several targets at once, restricting them so that they could not even ask for help and throwing considerable distances to adult men, shaking their wrist. *'Biokinesis': it showed the ability to hurt humans by altering physical energy. It could cause fatal internal bleeding, crush internal organs, among other things. *'Pyrokinesis': it could generate and manipulate fire, enough to destroy entire buildings in minutes. *'Immunity': As Prince of Hell, Azazel was immune to most demonic weaknesses, such as holy water, salt lines and sacred soil. *'Invulnerability': He could not be hurt by conventional weapons or methods, as explosions and flames hardly affected him. Only weapons like The Colt and The First Blade could kill him. *'Immortality': Azazel was potentially capable of living forever. *'Deformation of reality (by deals)': Azazel could change the world around him in the context of a demonic deal. Unlike all other demons, he did not need a soul to feed the agreements he made. **'Resurrection (by deals)': He could be resurrected, although he had to make a deal with a living human. *'Teleportation': Azazel could travel instantly from one place to another, including Hell and Earth, without taking up the intervening space. *'Electromagnetic Interference': Its very presence made the lights flash, the electronic devices uncontrolled and the clocks stop. He could also do this willingly. *'Super Senses': *'Flight': when in his smoke form, Azazel could fly freely. *'Weather Manipulation': With its mere presence, it can cause storms, large temperature fluctuations and gusts of wind, something that normally only a massive amount of demons can conjure. *'Power Granting': By feeding Special Children his blood when they were children, he gave them their psychic abilities. *'Thermokinesis': Beelzebu can heat objects to temperatures so high that they can cause serious injury. *'Vocal Mimicry': Azazel was able to mimic human and non-human voices except angelic ones. *'Clairsentience': *'Smiting': Azazel was able to kill a demon just by shaking his hand. *'Magic': Azazel was able to perform a ritual, sacrificing a group of nuns, which allowed Lucifer to speak to him while he was still in the cage. Weaknesses Harming, Misleading or Trapping *'Devil's Trap': Azazel could be arrested, although not indefinitely. *'Ghosts': Azazel was pulled from his ship by the ghost of John Winchester and was briefly restrained by him. *'Iron': Azazel was unable to pass through a demon's trap made of iron. He had to send Jake to open Devil's Gate. *'Salt': He was shot down when he was shot with rock salt. *'Hellfire': Hellfire was able to severely damage and even kill Azazel. *'Weak Vessels': While you were in a vessel that was not strong enough, Azazel could not use all his power, as it would cause the deterioration of the body. Killing Beings *'Archangels': Any Archangel can destroy the Azazel. *'High Level Cambion': A high level cambion, that is, son of a powerful demon, could kill Azazel. *'Special Children': Azazel's special children had enough power to kill Azazel. *'High Level Nephilim': A nephilim son of a powerful seraph or an archangel can kill a Azazel without difficulty. *'Primordial Entities' Weapons *'The Colt': Dean Winchester used Colt to kill Azazel. Category:Princes of Hell (Between Angels and Demons)